Rich Communication Suite services provide various communication functions to a user of a user equipment, for instance a mobile phone, through a communication network, based on the standard specifications set by the Global System for Mobile Communication Association (GSMA).
As depicted in FIG. 1, in a current presence based solution, to achieve the capability discovery as required by the RCS standardization, a user equipment 1 sends a subscription 2 to its home Resource List Server (RLS) server 3 in its home domain 4. Usually, the subscriptions comprise a contact list containing hundreds of contact information. Then, the home server 3 analyzes the contacts contained in the contact list and, for each contact locally unknown, the home server 3 sends a corresponding Back-End (BE) subscription 5 to a home IP Multimedia (IMS) core 6. Finally, the home IMS core 6 sends subscriptions 7 to a plurality of remote domain (also named partner domain). Given that a typical size of a contact list is several hundred entries, and that initially, only a few percent of them will be locally know by the home server 3, this approach is generating a lot of Back-End subscriptions 5 on the home IMS core 6. This causes a problem in that the amounts of Back-End subscriptions 5 periodically flood the home IMS core 6 and the IMS core of the remote domains.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.